When She Loved Me
by PartieTraumatic
Summary: Rocky left Cece in Chicago three years ago, What will Cece do when a familiar face comes to comfort her? friendship Rocky/Cece. Based on When She Loved Me by Sarah Mclachlan songfic.


**A/N: Okay, This is my first fanfiction. It's a songfic, obviously. I've been listening to "When She Loved Me" By Sarah McLachlan. I believe it was on Toy Story. Anyways, The song just reminded me of this. And I thought it'd be nice to write a fanfiction of Rocky/Cece. It's not really femslash. But it's a light friendship story. and yeah. Haha. Anyway, please Review. **

_When somebody loved me, Everything was beautiful  
>Every hour we spent together lives within my heart<br>And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
>And when she was happy, So was I<br>When she loved me _

It's hard to believe that's it's been three years. Rocky had left me to go to an amazing school in Canada. I am now 16. I know that I should have gotten over it by now, But Rocky just left me so heartbroken. She didn't tell me she was leaving, and she was planning it the day she turned twelve. She didn't even say goodbye. She left me standing exactly where I was at this very moment, on the front steps of my apartment where we both lived for basically our whole lives.

_Through the summer and the fall  
>We had each other, that was all<br>Just she and I together,Like it was meant to be  
>And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her<br>And I knew that she loved me _

I remembered exactly what happened between us. From the day we first met to the day that she left. When we first met, I was being bullied while sitting on the steps of my apartment by a group of girls who went to my kindergarten. They were calling me stupid and tried throwing a rock at me. Rocky, then, passed by and told them to back off and threw a rock back at them. She sat next to me and was kind enough to share some of her vanilla sundae with me. We were best friends since. We went through everything together. And when I was crying about my problems, Rocky would be the only one who'd actually listen to me, as I did for her. We were more than best friends. We were practically sisters. But, then, when she left, she had her bags all packed up and she was heading for the parking lot. I asked her where she was going, and without a reply, she ran off, being that last of my seeing her.

_So the years went by I stayed the same  
>But she began to drift away<br>I was left alone  
>Still I waited for the day<br>When she'd say I will always love you _

I didn't change. Or at least, I thought I didn't. Rocky was the one who did. She became all awkward and quiet the few months before she left. I tried forcing a smile on my face as I dug my face into my knees. I was told that I had a nice smile, But I never did it unless I meant it. If I forced myself, It'd look weird. But smiling always helped me through rough times. especially when I was thinking about Rocky. I, then, remembered it was Sunday. April 3, to be exact. It was the day that Rocky and I first met. Great. Just great. I'd have to spend the most terrifying, yet the best day of my life by myself. Without the one person I was meant t share it with.

_Lonely and forgotten,  
>I'd never thought she'd look my way<br>And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do  
>Like she loved me<br>When she loved me _

I started tearing up a little bit. I was glad to know that no one was there, except for a few people I didn't know, Who didn't seem to bother with me. But, I started hearing footsteps walk towards me. I thought it'd be Mom, Or Deuce, Or Flynn, Maybe even Gunther or Tinka. But, when I looked up I was surprised to see who I saw. More than surprised, in fact. I was unbelievably stunned. "Rocky." I said, my mouth trembling as I said that one name. She was standing right in front of me, her brown hair flowing perfectly. She looked exactly the same as she did before. If she had looked any different, Maybe I would have felt differently. "Hi." She said. I looked down and saw a vanilla sundae in her hands. The same one she had the day we first met.

I found myself jumping out of my spot and running into her arms, feeling her skinny body against mine. It felt exactly how I remembered it to be. It was comforting. I started crying. No. Sobbing into her sleeve. "I missed you." I whispered into her ear. She giggled, set her ice cream down and hugged me back. I heard her sniff and on the verge of tears. "I missed you too. It's been... Forever, hasn't it?" I didn't want to let go of the hug, But I eventually had to. I released to hug, but kept my hands held on to her arms. "Why are you here?"

"It's April 3rd. The day we first met." She replied to me, Grabbing onto my arms as well. "Why haven't you visited sooner?" I asked, almost yelling. I rested my head on her shoulder and sobbed even more, more than I ever have in my life. "I'm so sorry, Cece. I'm sorry I left just like that. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm a terrible friend now."

"You're not a terrible friend. You did what you had to... But I can't take it anymore." I said, lifting my head up, but not looking at her face. We both released our hands from each other's arms.

"Can't take what, Cece?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I've been lost for three years with no one to support me. All this time, I've been waiting just to see you for at least a second. At _least _a second, Rocky." I looked up at her and saw a tear fall down her face. I tried to stop thinking about you… "I trailed off as continued my saying in my head _but I can't. I never could…_

"I'm so sorry I made you feel like this. I regret leaving sometimes. And when I say sometimes, I mean always. But I still kept our promise we made... So, Just remember Cece...

_When somebody loved me  
>Everything was beautiful<br>Every hour we spent together lives within my heart _

...I'll always love you and you'll always be my best friend. No matter what." She smiled back at me. I felt that familiar fuzzy feeling in my stomach. Rocky looked away shyly, as if she was trying to pay attention to something else. But as we looked at each other, we knew everything that was going on in each other's mind. Though, she doesn't live in Chicago anymore, this intense connection that always held our friendship together returned, just like any true friendship that slowly disappeared returned. And just the way I felt when we looked at each other with the same look and smile; it certainly brought me back to the days…

_When she loved me _


End file.
